valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 01: The Battle of Fort Krest
Light Tank x 2 Gatling Turret x 2 Phase 2: Gatling Turret x 4|officers = Phase 1: Scout x 1 Phase 2: Shocktrooper x 1 Sniper x 1|aces = None|ace drop = None|fail = The enemy occupies your base camp All allied infantry fall in action 20 turns pass|CP = Start 5, 4 per turn|image = }}Chapter 01: The Battle of Fort Krest is the first chapter of Valkyria Chronicles 4. The combat mission in this is Siege of the Castle. Story Topography During the first part of the mission, only the lower half of the map is available. Squad E will start from an entry point to the south of the map, and must make their way into the plaza to capture the Imperial base camp located in the NW corner. There is a second Imperial camp in the NE corner. The main path into the plaza is blocked off by debris, so Squad E will have to go left to access it. There are various obstacles throughout the plaza that can restrict movement and block sight. Due to this, troops will have to move in a counterclockwise pattern in order to get to the enemy camps. Grass is scattered to east of the plaza and the SW part of the map, offering infantry a way to conceal their movement. Once the base camp is captured, all Squad E members will regroup at that location and the north half of the map becomes available. The bridge is littered with debris and indestructible barricades, preventing the tank from accessing it. In addition, Gatling turrets on the outer walls watching the bridge will make it difficult for infantry to cross. At the end of the bridge is another Imperial camp, and past that under the arch is the target point. Landmarks * Bridge * River * Fort Krest Here are your orders "We're here to seize Fort Krest's howitzer. Squad E will lay siege to the castle and capture the enemy camp. However, turrets are guarding the entrance. If you wander into the machine guns' range, they'll cut through you like carving a cake. Concentrate on gaining a foothold, instead. The plaza out front will do... But first, you'll need to get into place. Position units on the battlefield to do so." Location: '''Fort Krest '''Description: Capture the enemy base camp at Fort Krest by eliminating the enemy soldiers in the vicinity, then pressing "interact" near the flag. The main objective is marked by a star. "Now, capture that cannon!" Strategy * One possible strategy to help you deal with the machine gun emplacements before Riley arrives is to team attack - a team of Aladdin, Kai, and Rosetta are an example of a team able to destroy a machine gun in a single volley. Rewards Aftermath * Although Squad E, with fire support from the newly-arrived grenadier Riley Miller, managed to reach the 21 cm Howitzer threatening the Federation Army's advance, the Imperial gunners destroyed the howitzer to prevent the Federation from using their equipment. * Riley soon reunited with her old childhood friends from Squad E, Kai Schulen and Raz * However, the reunion was spoiled by her anger at seeing their commander Claude Wallace, whom she blamed for her family's death from when they were children. Notes/Trivia * If the Gatling Turrets along the outer battlements are destroyed during the first phase of the mission, they will reappear during the second. Category:Missions Category:Valkyria Chronicles 4 Missions